


Carlos' Surprise from Ben

by Harrypotterfan198



Series: Carlos' Surprises and Gifts [2]
Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4514277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrypotterfan198/pseuds/Harrypotterfan198
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remake of my story Carlos' Surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Carlos walks into his and Jay's dorm room, with Dude following him.  
Carlos is too distracted to notice the "surprise" that's on his bed.  
But Dude does notice. Dude jumps on to Carlos' bed and barks at the dog on the bed.  
Carlos wonders why Dude was barking, he turns around to see a Husky puppy sitting on his bed.  
Carlos walks over to his bed and sits down.  
He lets the puppy sniff his hand, and then after the puppy sniffed his hand, he starts to pet the dog.  
While Carlos is petting the puppy he wonders to himself, (I wonder whose dog this is?, there's no collar).  
There's a note on Carlos' bed. Carlos doesn't notice the note on the bed, but Dude does. Dude pick up the note and put in Carlos' lap.  
Carlos picks up the note and reads:  
"To Carlos,  
From Ben".

Carlos smiles as he reads the note.  
After he reads the note he puts it down on the bed.

Carlos picks up the puppy and cuddles him.

Carlos named the puppy, Ben.


	2. Chapter 2

Carlos is in his and Jay's dorm room, laying on his stomach on his bed.

His dog, Ben is laying in front of him. 

Carlos is scratching Ben's back while thinking about the note that Ben left him with his new puppy:   
"To Carlos,  
From Ben".

Carlos blushes while he is thinking about the note, (It was really sweet of Ben to get me a puppy.) As Carlos is thinking this, his dog Ben is licking his hand and nuzzling it.  
Carlos gives Ben a smile. 

Ben rolls over and Carlos starts to give Ben a belly rub.

Carlos is too distracted to notice that (human) Ben is there, but Ben does notice. 

Ben walks into Carlos' and Jay's dorm room while smiling. 

Carlos continues to give (dog) Ben a belly rub. 

Ben walks over to Carlos' bed and sits down.

Ben smiles while watching Carlos give (dog) Ben a belly rub.

Ben leans over and gives Carlos a kiss on the cheek.

Carlos looks up at Ben and smiles.   
Ben smiles back. 

Ben starts scratching (dog) Ben's belly.   
Carlos smiles and continues to rub (dog) Ben's belly. 

 

Ben and Carlos and (dog) Ben spend the rest of the day on Carlos' bed.


End file.
